


A Surprise Kiss

by littleblue_eyedbird



Series: Valora Hawke/Merrill [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Surprise Kiss, f!Hawke x merrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke sneaks up on Merrill and surprises her with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Kiss

Hawke had barely made it into the study at her estate before Leandra’s voice called out to her.

“Valora, boots!”

Hawke groaned as she looked down and realized, yet again, she had forgotten to remove them at the door. She didn’t dare look to see the trail of dirt she had left behind. She made quick work of them, tossing them by the desk on her left.

Hawke peered up the stairs and saw Merrill teetering on a stool, trying to reach the top row of the bookshelf. The small elf was still managing to struggle despite the stool’s added height and still hadn’t noticed that Hawke had entered the room. Valora smiled to herself, as she quietly crept up the stairs closing in on Merrill.

“By the Dread Wolf! Why was must the cookbooks be put up so hi—eey!”

Merrill felt herself suddenly being pulled backwards; but the sensation of falling didn’t last for too long as she found herself landing right into Hawke’s embrace. Valora kicked the stool out of the way and pushed Merrill against the bookcase. Before Merrill could react, Hawke cradled her chin with a gloved hand and kissed her. Merrill’s eyes flew wide open in surprise. She felt Hawke begin to break the kiss and realized she didn’t want it to stop. Merrill slung her arms around Hawke’s neck, bringing her mouth back down. Leaning into her, Merrill parted her mouth allowing their kiss to deepen. She felt Hawke remove her gloves so she could wind her fingers into Merrill’s now messed hair.

“I missed you.” Hawke said between breaths.

She pulled back a few inches to look at Merrill, letting her hand fall back into place on Merrill’s cheek. Merrill felt the heat spread across her face and over her ears. Hawke usually wasn’t this abruptly affectionate.

She took a deep breath before the words tumbled from her lips, “I wasn’t expecting you back so early! I was going to prepare supper for us. I had such a great idea! You had mentioned that dish with the peppers last night at the Hanged Man and I realized I didn’t know how to prepare it, or what else was in it, so I needed that book took look up ingredients and I didn’t want to bother….oh. rambling again, aren’t I?”

“Mmh, yes but I don’t mind. I love listening to you talk.” Hawke reassured her with a smile, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

She reached up above Merrill and grabbed the cookbook in question.

“Come,” Hawke said, lacing her fingers through Merrill’s. “Let’s cook dinner, together.”


End file.
